


The In-Between Bits

by AshleyTrecartin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTrecartin/pseuds/AshleyTrecartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occurrences that take place between all of the adventures the Doctor and Rose share together. All of the "domestics" that happen aboard the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Between Bits

He looked up at the TARDIS, her lights flashing and blinking. There were readings of alien life on Earth, again, so that's where he was headed. In a new body, a new face, fresh from the Time War. His hearts were heavy with the weight of what he'd done. It was in the name of peace, that's what he kept telling himself. He had to do it, he had to watch them all burn. Time Lords and Daleks alike. It was the only way to save the universe from imploding in on itself. 

Rose Tyler. She'd been fantastic. She'd saved his life, even when he'd been prepared to die. Hell, he'd been ready to die since the end of the war. There wasn't anyone left, why keep going? Why be alone? He sighed and looked at the readings on the monitor. It wouldn't be long now. Maybe he could go back to the Titanic, just sit in one of the cabins while the ship went down. Or go back to the fall of Troy. He would just have to make sure he ended up on the wrong side of the wall. 

No. All of those ideas, while great, were wrong. He couldn't end it. Not after meeting Rose. She'd changed his outlook in the little time they'd spent together. In mid flight he changed the direction the TARDIS. He went back to just a few seconds after he'd left her. He had to. The Doctor opened up the doors and looked at her, not too far off with Mickey. "Did I mention that it also travels in time?" The grin on her face, the way she turned and looked at Mickey. He didn't miss the look in her eyes. She was going to come away with him. Maybe he wouldn't be alone anymore.


End file.
